Karneval - Happy Birthday Yogi
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: Yogi's turning 19 and everyone from the first and second ship is there. Everybody, but the one person who he really wants to be with, that is. Gareki has returned to Kuronomei and can't leave. However, he was able to get a visitor's pass for Yogi to come see him on the weekend. Just a short little one shot I thought up. My story "Innocence Lost" is not a required read for this


_**Author's Note:**_ Just a short little one shot I thought up. My story "Innocence Lost" is not a required read for this one, but I am using the same ages (Gareki 16 and Yogi turning 19 instead of 15 and 22), the two are already an official couple, and Gareki calls Yogi 'Angel', and there's brief mention of Yogi having nightmares. It takes place after Gareki returns to Kuronomei (after the whole thing with looking for Nai and Karoku), though.

_**Synopsis:**_ Yogi's turning 19 and everyone from the first and second ship is there. Everybody, but the one person who he really wants to be with, that is. Gareki has returned to Kuronomei and can't leave. However, he was able to get a visitor's pass for Yogi to come see him on the weekend.

_**KARNEVAL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOGI**_

The Nyanperowna Calendar hung on Yogi's wall. _**Wednesday, February 11**_. The date was marked with a big red circle. The rest of the calendar had been marked off with green X's. Tomorrow was the big day; Yogi's birthday. He took his green marker and put an X through the tenth before heading to bed. He was excited about his birthday, but not as excited as he should be. This was the one time of year Hirato insisted Yogi let others plan the games and decoration for the party, insisting the blonde should simply relax and enjoy himself. But he wasn't sure how much he was going to enjoy it. Gareki was still away at Kuronomei, and the rules stated that no student could leave the grounds for any reason at risk of expulsion or failure to graduate.

"I really would have liked for you to be here with me, Gareki-Kun," Yogi sighed as he turned off the light and climbed into his bed.

Yogi put on a smile for everyone at the party the next day. They showered him with gifts and cards. Everyone from the First and Second Ship was there. Kiichi even tried to bite her tongue whenever she found herself wanting to complain about something. Captains' orders, no one was to spoil Yogi's birthday… EVER. "_Spoiled little prince,_" she thought. Tsukitachi and Hirato were always like that toward Yogi. Perhaps since they were the ones who had rescued him from Kafka's underground lab in Rimhakka, they saw the violet eyed blonde as a younger brother, or their own adopted child or something. Whatever it was, she never truly understood.

Finally, Yogi was allowed to retire to his room, everyone was worn out from the party. Yogi took a shower before deciding he needed a nap. He tossed his phone on the bed and flopped down next to it. He had sent Gareki a text, a short simple one, since he knew the dark-haired teen didn't care for long messages.

-_Hey, Gareki, how are you? Everything going well at school? Miss you._

That had been it. He didn't even mention his birthday, afraid that doing so would pressure Gareki into feeling obligated to answer him. What he wasn't aware of was that Nai and Tsukumo had both mentioned it in their texts throughout the past few days. Nai especially, had done so, as he was excited about getting the chance to help plan the decorations.

Yogi took one look at his phone, it had been dead silent all day. "No surprise," he sighed, "He's probably too busy studying to reply." Yogi stuffed his head under his large Nyanperowna-head-shaped pillow and gave out a muffled groan.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed as a text came in. Yogi's eyes shot open. His head still hidden under the pillow, his hand began desperately searching for the phone. As soon as he found it, he snatched it under the pillow with him and flicked it open, squinting at the bright light coming off of it. He froze for a moment as he read the name of the sender. He sat up, catapulting the pillow into the floor as he hit the button to read the text, his hands almost trembling. It was from Gareki.

-_Yogi, everything's fine here. Tsubame-Chan asked me to tell you and Nai she said 'Hello'._

-_I've got an exam in the morning, so I'm about to head to bed. But I had to let you know…_

-_Don't tell Nai because he'll want to come too, but I could only get one._

-_I got permission to send a visitor's pass. It should reach Hirato in the morning._

-_It's good for you to come visit for a full day this weekend._

Yogi smiled. Gareki had gotten a visitor's pass just for him? He hit the reply button and began typing. His fingers were moving faster than the cursor on his screen, but he still didn't think they were going fast enough.

-_A visitor's pass? For me? I'll be sure to check with Hirato-San in the morning._

-_Too bad you couldn't get one for Nai-Chan, too, I know he'd love to see you._

-_Good luck on your exam in the morning and sweet dreams tonight. I'll see you this weekend._

-_Love you._

Gareki gave a quiet smile as he read Yogi's text. His reply was sweet but brief.

-_Goodnight, Yogi. Sleep well. No nightmares tonight, ok, Angel? See you then!_

Yogi nuzzled his phone, as if he were hugging Gareki himself, flopping back onto the bed. "Eh…?" He blinked and patted the bed behind him. Tilting his head upward, he realized the pillow he'd been hiding under was gone. Sitting up, he looked around the bed at either of his sides. Finally, his eyes settled on the pillow on the floor. "Well, now I just feel silly," he grumbled, climbing out of the bed, snatching up the pillow and dragging it back to the bed.

Hirato met with Yogi in private the next morning. Gareki had told Hirato the same thing as Yogi; don't let Nai know, this was the only one he could get. What he had told Hirato that he didn't tell Yogi was that he had a special reason for sending it. Hirato and Yogi agreed on when Yogi could leave in order to have time to reach Kuronomei from their present location. The others would simply be told that Yogi was on a special solo mission.

Yogi arrived and was escorted to Gareki's room. "It's unusual for Gareki-Kun to request visitors," the gate keeper told him. "You must be someone very special?"

"Ah," Yogi blushed, "I don't know if you could say that," he said with a nervous giggle. Still, Yogi wondered what had prompted Gareki to invite him. The message hadn't said anything about it.

When the gatekeeper knocked at the door, Shishi was the one to answer. Gareki's roommate blinked at the blonde visitor, then gave a smirk. "I see, so this is why he was trying so hard to talk me into leaving the room today," Shishi chuckled.

Gareki had fallen asleep reading. When he heard Shishi laugh, his eyes popped open and he sat up. "Shishi, what the hell are you still doing here?" he growled. "I thought I told you to go spend the day with Tsubame and Ranji, damnit!"

Shishi gave a mischievous smirk and leaned against the door. "I just couldn't pass up finding out what was so important that I leave you to yourself, Roomie," he chuckled. He pushed the door fully open, revealing one confused gate guard and one slightly blushing Yogi.

Gareki was out of the bed and at the door within the blink of an eye. "Get the hell out," he grumbled, pushing Shishi out with one hand and dragging Yogi in with the other. He looked at the gate guard. "Here, I'll trade you. Find something for this guy to do for the rest of the day." With that, he slammed the door shut in both their faces and locked the door, knowing good and well Shishi didn't have his key to get back in. This left the gate guard even more confused and Shishi somewhat irritably curious about the visitor. "Honestly, you ask for a little privacy for the day, and everyone gets nosy," Gareki sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"A-Ano…? Gareki-Kun, what exactly did you invite me for?" Yogi asked innocently, yet curiously.

Gareki sat back on his bed and made a motion for Yogi to join him. Yogi sat down, and noticing the stuffed cat he'd given Gareki, he subconsciously picked it up and hugged it. "If you miss it that much, Yogi, take it back," Gareki offered. Yogi blinked, realizing he was holding it. "Tsukumo told me that one was your favorite."

"No, I want him to stay and keep you company," Yogi insisted, setting it back on the bed.

Gareki smiled. "Take a look under the bed."

"Eh…?" Yogi looked under the bed to find a box with gold and purple wrapping.

"That was hell to get in here and keep hidden without the others noticing," Gareki stated. "Well, go ahead and open it."

Yogi hesitated, then nodded, slowly removing the purple ribbon, he then proceeded to open the box. It was a Nyanperowna plushie, one that as far as Gareki knew, Yogi didn't have in his room, almost the size of one of the Sheep from the ship. Yogi blushed. "G-Gareki-Kun…?" His violet eyes shifted toward the dark haired boy.

Gareki smiled. "It's a few days late, but Happy Birthday." Yogi's entire face lit up at those words. "Tsukumo-Chan and Nai had been talking about plans for your party for days, Yogi, but you never mentioned it once."

Yogi clutched the new plushie close and blushed. Gareki couldn't help thinking how cute it was that the blonde was almost hiding his face behind it. "I didn't want to bother your studying…" Yogi answered.

"Text messages the length of journal entries, yet you didn't want to remind me your birthday was coming up?" Gareki asked. "I knew before Nai and Tsukumo ever said anything, of course, but I found it odd that you yourself didn't say something. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the party, but you know how strict they are around here. It was an act of congress to get permission for you to come today."

Yogi blinked and blushed. "Thank you for the gift, Gareki-Kun," he said with a smile, "But, you could have had it sent to me, rather than trying to hide it here."

"No," Gareki said, "I would have if they had refused my request. But I really wanted to give it to you in person." Gareki leaned forward and pushed his lips to Yogi's. Yogi blushed returning the kiss. Gareki gently pushed Yogi back onto the bed, holding him in the kiss and moving the stuffed cats aside. "I missed you," he said as he pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled the blonde prince's neck. "I know I don't answer very often, but I read all of your text messages."

Yogi gave a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Gareki. "I wish you'd answer more often," he said quietly. "I sleep better for a few days when I hear from you."

"Are you having nightmares again, Angel?" Gareki asked, looking worriedly at the violet eyed blonde.

"Not like I use to before you came to the ship, but I have them from time-to-time," Yogi admitted.

Gareki sighed and hugged him, gently stroking a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Yogi."

Yogi hugged Gareki tight and nuzzled the dark haired teen's neck, taking in the scent of his soap and shampoo. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Gareki. I know you have your studies to attend to."

"It's no excuse for neglecting you," Gareki sighed, "Next time you have one, text me, no matter how late it is, alright?"

Yogi smiled and nodded. Gareki kissed Yogi once more, this time letting their tongues meld with one another. It had been months since they'd seen each other, and it was reflected in the passion they put behind this kiss. Slowly, they broke away, breathing heavy. Yogi's face was flushed a beautiful shade of red and Gareki's an adorable shade of pink. They locked eyes, feeling they could loose themselves in one another's gaze.

Yogi's face turned an even brighter red, as he felt Gareki's hand slip under his shirt and gently caress his stomach. "Ga-Gareki-Kun…" he gasped softly. He knew what Gareki wanted, but that he wouldn't make a move to do so without his consent. Their eyes met once more, they looked at each other, as though questioning one another's devotion. Gareki had plenty of opportunity to find someone else here at Kuronomei. "_Heck, he has Shishi sleeping in the adjacent bed, if he so desired_," the blonde thought. Yogi smiled as he gazed deeply into Gareki's eyes. Those deep blue pools quietly told the blonde lieutenant he was still the raven haired student's one and only. Yogi gently caressed Gareki's cheek and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Gareki, I'm still yours," he said quietly.

Gareki smiled at those words, taking them to heart and gently caught Yogi's hand in his. In front of others, he wouldn't treat Yogi any differently from how he had done before they became lovers, but privately, he was always so gentle. He took Yogi's promise as permission and slowly peeled away the blonde's shirt, revealing the mildly bronzed rock hard abs hidden beneath it. Gareki smiled and kissed a trail down Yogi's neck and chest, enjoying the moans that escaped the blonde.

Yogi blushed, enjoying the soft fleeting kisses that Gareki ran from the start of his neck, down his chest, and toward his belt line. "Ah!?" he gasped, his hips jerking a little as Gareki came to his waist. "Gareki-Kun, wait…" He closed his eyes and shook his head, blushing a little. "A-Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked in a brief moment of clarity. "I don't want to get you in trouble for doing something like this on campus if someone should hear us."

Gareki smiled and gently caressed the blonde's cheek. "Relax, Yogi," he answered quietly, "Our rooms and the baths are the one place on campus where students have any sense of privacy. They know we're in here, but they don't know what we're saying or doing, and I locked the door when I threw Shishi out, and his keys and tools are laying over there on his bed." Gareki lay down next to Yogi and snuggled up to him, gently fingering the blonde's chest. "But I'll stop if that's what you want?"

Yogi shook his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant at all," he objected. "I was just worried. They made an exception and let you back in after this whole thing with Nai because you didn't exactly leave the premises of your own efforts, even though you'd intended to. I just didn't want us to get caught doing something that might get you kicked out." Yogi wrapped his arms around Gareki and nuzzled the dark haired boy's neck. "But, if you're sure we'll be alright, then of course I want to," he said sweetly.

Gareki smiled and nodded. "Alright then." Yogi blushed and flinched as he felt Gareki's hand on his hip, slipping between the fabric of his pants and his legs. Gareki removed the remaining bits of fabric covering the violet eyed blonde's body. "Always so beautiful," he said, running a hand down the length of Yogi's torso, smiling as the older teen shivered.

"Gareki-Kun, you're just teasing me now," Yogi protested.

Gareki smiled and ducked his head downward. Gently taking Yogi's member in one hand, he kissed the tip. "I don't want to end this too quickly," the younger teen chuckled, "It's been too long since we've been together, and will be a while before we see each other again. I want to make sure we're both thoroughly satisfied before you head home in the morning."

Yogi blushed. When Gareki had told Yogi the visitor's pass was good for all day, he hadn't been lying, it was a pass for an entire twenty-four hours. Surely Gareki didn't intend to keep them both confined to the dorm room the entire time did he? Before Yogi could inquire, he found himself letting out a moan of pleasure as Gareki took him inside his mouth. The blonde's back arched and his entire body shivered as Gareki began to bob his head up and down, slowly moving the hand that held him up and down at the same time.

As Gareki moved his mouth and hand up and down Yogi's hardened shaft, he used his free hand to unbutton his own shirt. This not being a school day, he'd left his uniform's jacket and tie draped over the posts at the foot of the bed, he wouldn't need them until leaving the room; but he was still wearing the shirt and pants. Gareki pulled off for a moment, to breath. His hand continued to slowly stroke Yogi's member. He smiled at the sight before him. Yogi's whole body was already lost within the throws of pleasure.

Gareki discarded the rest of his clothes and leaned down, kissing Yogi once more. As he did so, his hand slipped underneath his pillow, pulling out an unused bottle of lube. Yogi blinked, as he realized what Gareki held in his hand. "I can't imagine that having been easy to acquire and keep hidden either?" he managed to question.

"You have no idea," Gareki laughed, "But it's about to prove it was worth the effort." Yogi willingly hitched his body into a position to easily accommodate Gareki as he applied the lube. Gareki smiled, noticing that in his absence, Yogi had become tight. He'd have to make sure to be careful not to get too rough. Once they were both ready, Gareki gently slipped inside Yogi's entrance.

They both gave out a moan of pleasure as Yogi took every inch of Gareki inside of him. Yogi wrapped his arms around Gareki's shoulders, curling a hand upwards to play with Gareki's raven locks. Gareki wrapped his arms around Yogi and began to thrust into him, being careful not to hurt him.

Yogi's grip around Gareki tightened and the blonde gave out a gasping moan as Gareki almost instantly hit just the right spot on his first good thrust inward. "_Well, that didn't take long to find,_" they both thought. Paying attention to that 'spot', Gareki continued to grind into Yogi. He kept a steady, even pace.

Moments of passion and pleasure passed. To them, it felt much longer than it had been. Finally, Gareki felt Yogi's nails lightly scratch at his shoulders. "Ga-re-ki-Kun… I…I'm," Yogi moaned, almost too breathless to finish his statement.

Gareki smiled and nodded, Yogi didn't need to say anymore. He knew. "Cum for me, Yogi," he said softly, kissing the blonde's neck.

As if on command, Yogi gave out a moan, his arms wrapping tighter around Gareki, his fingers digging a little more into the younger teen's back, as he reached orgasm. Gareki felt Yogi clench around him, in more ways than one. He gave a soft groan and hugged the older teen closer. He continued to thrust into Yogi for a moment more, before he reached his own climax.

The two fell limp on the bed, snuggling as close to one another as they could get. They closed their eyes and dozed off for an hour or two, wrapped in nothing but one another's arms and a state of bliss.

They both woke up, finding themselves extremely hungry after their rigorous activity. Gareki kissed Yogi's forehead, before sitting up to check the time. He smiled. It was still early enough in the afternoon for lunch; Yogi's arrival having been at ten in the morning, and it now being half-past one. The two made for the showers, first, luckily for them, no one else was there to ask why they were.

Yogi smiled, as they left the showers, taking in the sight of Gareki fully in his school uniform. The last time he'd seen Gareki wearing it, the uniform had been torn during a fight, and Gareki had taken a bike-cover blanket and fashioned it around himself as something of a cape or coat, hiding most of the uniform. This was Yogi's first chance to see him wearing it properly. Yogi wrapped an arm around Gareki's shoulders. "You're quite handsome in your uniform, Gareki-Kun," he giggled with a wink, "Maybe they'll let you keep it when you graduate?"

Gareki smirked and turned, catching Yogi in a head lock, rubbing his knuckles into Yogi's scalp, giving the blonde a noogie. "Don't get your hopes up on that," he laughed.

"Yogi?" Tsubame's voice greeted the boys, with a soft giggle, as they walked into the school's dining area. "Is that you?" She jumped from her table and ran up to them.

"Ah! Tsubame-Chan!" Yogi greeted her happily, "How are you?"

Ranji and Shishi exchanged confused, shrugging blinks. Not but a few hours ago, Gareki was all about keeping this guy's visit under wraps, now he's proudly parading the blonde around in public, and Tsubame was acting just as familiar with him as she had been with Gareki when he first arrived. "Did Gareki tell you I said 'Happy Birthday' the other day?" Tsubame asked.

Gareki simply looked away. "Uh… Well, he did say you said hello," Yogi answered truthfully.

Tsubame narrowed her eyes at her 'adopted brother'. "That's ALL you told him?" she scolded.

"At least I told him that much, right?" Gareki scoffed, still not looking her in the eyes, but giving her one of his trademark smirks.

"Whatever," she sighed. "Yogi, you must be exhausted, dealing with this guy for the last few hours. Why don't you come sit with us?" she invited.

"Give us a chance to grab something to eat, then we'll join you," Gareki complained. "Yogi's here on his own, so he probably hasn't even had breakfast, let alone lunch."

Tsubame nodded and went back to join the others. "Shishi, why didn't you tell me Gareki had a special visitor?"

So much for keeping Yogi to himself for the rest of the day. After a meal, they all returned to Shishi and Gareki's room for some movies. Finally, the girls took their leave, heading back to their room. Gareki would reluctantly have to consent to letting Shishi stay in the room for the night. "Someone has to keep an eye on you two," Shishi teased.

"Um…?" Yogi stole a glance in Shishi's direction, wondering if there was any hidden meaning behind the student mechanic's words. He curled a single finger to his lips, looking completely clueless and absolutely adorable, as he shifted his violet eyes from Shishi and his bed, to Gareki and his. "If I'm here for the whole night, where am I suppose to sleep?" he asked.

Stupid question. Gareki reached up and caught Yogi by the wrist. Even if Shishi had found somewhere else to go, Gareki wasn't about to let Yogi take the floor, or Shishi's bed. He pulled the blonde down onto his own bed. "There's enough room for two," he reminded him. The look in Gareki's eyes said it all, "_Let Shishi think whatever the hell he wants, I'll just keep him guessing._" Yogi blushed and gave a silent, understanding nod.

Shishi blinked at them curiously and raised an eyebrow. "_Oh, so that's how it is, is it? Eh, whatever,_" he thought as he turned out the lights. "Good night, guys," he said aloud.

"Good night, Shishi," they both returned.

Gareki pulled Yogi down under the covers with him and snuggled close, running a gentle hand through Yogi's golden blonde tresses. "Good night, Angel," he whispered, into Yogi's ear.

Yogi smiled and snuggled close. "Good night, Gareki-Kun," he answered.

After breakfast, Gareki saw Yogi off with a smile. He was sad to see him go, but glad he'd gotten the time to spend with him. One quick kiss for the road, and Yogi was on his way home, his new stuffed animal in tow. He stopped off on his way back to the ship to pick up a small gift for Nai and Tsukumo, as 'souvenirs' from his mission. "I'm home!" he exclaimed happily as he arrived on the ship.

"Welcome back, Baa!" the Sheep greeted him.

"Welcome back, Yogi," Hirato greeted the blonde with a knowing smile. "I trust your 'mission' was successful?" Yogi smiled and nodded. Hirato gave a soft chuckle. "Did you two love birds have fun?" he teased, finding it cute how Yogi's whole face light up a bright red.

Hirato turned and left Yogi to his own devices, knowing he'd have to fight off that blush before going to Tsukumo and Nai. Before Yogi could even move, his phone buzzed alerting him to a text. He pulled it out and looked. It was a text from Gareki, but the time stamp showed that it had been delayed in being delivered. He had sent it on the eleventh along with all the other text messages. Yogi flipped the phone open and read the message.

-_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOGI! I LOVE YOU._


End file.
